This invention relates to a document transport apparatus which is useful in a high speed environment, especially if the quick release of a jammed document is desired.
One aspect of current design efforts in handling documents, like checks, for example, in financial data processing environments is to increase the throughput rate at which documents may be processed. In general, the documents are moved along a document track, to be delivered to various processing units or elements, like encoders, endorsers, and printers, for example, which are located along the track. When a document becomes accidentally jammed in the track while the document is being moved at a high rate, it tends to become crumpled before it can be removed. Many prior art systems utilize individual drive rollers and associated individual pinch rollers to move the document in a feeding direction; this construction makes removal of a jammed document difficult. Another problem with the prior art document transport mechanisms of the type mentioned is that they are expensive and time consuming to assemble.